Dawn to Dusk
by WolfGiselle
Summary: Irritated by Mikado's perfect and seemingly meek personality, Izaya decides that he wants to see Mikado break. He sells the information that Mikado is the Dollars boss directly to the yellow scarves and watches as things begin to unfold. IzayaXMikado and KidaXMikado.


_**Title:**_ Dawn to Dusk

_**Rating:**_ Mature

_**Pairings:**_ IzayaXMikado / KidaXMikado/MikadoXKida

_**Author's Note:**_ I finished watching Durarara recently and I'm quite glad I finally decided to give it the time of day. It was brilliant! After thinking things through and reading tons load of fanfictions, I decided my favorite pairings were IzayaXMikado and KidaXMikado. I have not read the novels but I do know a bit of what happens and may incorporate a couple things here and there, though I'll be sticking mainly to the anime and my own imagination.

_**WARNING!:**_ Dark subjects. Yaoi, Rape, violence, suicide, Mindfuckery(courtesy of Izaya). I will try to keep everything as realistic and in character as is possible given the situations.

* * *

Prologue:

When Mikado had first created the Dollars he had done so on a whim. The countryside from where he was from offered him not much in the way of excitement, and each dull day seemed the exact same as its previous.

His computer and the chat-rooms he frequented were his escape, where he could hear about the many things going down outside of the seemingly isolated area in which he'd always lived.

Conversations with his old friend Kida were usually particularly enlightening. Even though he had moved to Ikebukuro they still kept in touch, and Kida's stories about the city, which included things such as a headless rider, a man with demonic strength, and color gangs, left him envious and wanting more than ever something exciting to save him from the monotonous routine that had become his life.

That and the other conversations he participated in online finally convinced him that he wanted to be a _part _of everything somehow.

So, first intended as a joke, the Dollars was born. Mikado first intended for it to be a small group. The Dollars had no rules and with it anonymity, so there were no apparent drawbacks to being a member.

Eventually, things got out of hand. The number of people joining began to skyrocket and rumors of the new gang were widespread. A number of crimes being committed in Ikebukoro were being blamed on the mysterious and apparently suspicious Dollars.

Those who had helped him with the group's creation bolted and became unreachable. It was clear they no longer wanted any part in what had become something much more serious than anyone intended. Mikado kept everything together and left messages to members that made it clear that he wanted this gang to be nonviolent and help out when they could, instead of acting like all the other color gangs hanging around the city.

Although the turn of events was not expected, the surprise of the popularity of the Dollars did succeed in making his days a little more purposeful. It wasn't long before this too became normality. Hearing and reading things through the screen of his computer was just so impersonal when he couldn't see any of the actual effects for himself. Mikado hated routine and it appeared that as long as he lived in the countryside, no matter what he may try to alleviate the dullness, he would not succeed.

When Kida sent him a message informing him of his decision to start at Raira Academy and inviting him to move out there and go to school with him, he jumped at the chance.

If he were to actually _go_ to Ikebukuro, he'd be in the middle of the action himself and could better observe. He'd possibly never have to worry about his life becoming too routine again.

Looking back on his decision now, he sometimes wonders if he should have just stayed. He couldn't bring himself to regret the choice he'd made but he couldn't help but ponder what his life would have been like if he had.

The city changes people. He knew that probably _now _better than anyone. He had changed, and whether for good or for bad would depend entirely upon whom you asked.

There were a lot of people at fault for the events that both started the ruin of anything and everything that he was, but _one in particular_ took the obvious majority of the blame.

There was a certain person in Ikebukuro that stood far apart from everyone else. He was devious, he was cunning, and if something dangerous or suspicious was going down you could be rest assured 99% of the time he probably had some say or involvement in it.

Kida had told Mikado to stay away from him and, though intrigued at first, he had for the most part succeeded in doing so.

He had underestimated this man's ability.

If you asked the people living in the city who really held most of the place's control you'd get plenty of mixed answers. Some would say Shizuru for his massive strength. Some might say the headless rider truly ruled the streets or that the color gangs ruled supreme over Ikebukuro and all its citizens. The answers differed.

If you asked Mikado though, he'd tell you without a doubt the answer had to be Izaya Orihara. If the city had changed Mikado, Izaya had been the one to prompt that change.

He was the king that looked down from his high-rise penthouse building upon the many pawns laid out before him on the literal chessboard that was his and everyone else's life. Because that's all he was. That's all anyone_ was _to Izaya. A pawn. As long as you held his interest and remained useful in some way after he'd set his sights on you, you'd be fine. If you never caught the guy's attention in the first place you'd be even better.

Mikado couldn't completely understand why he'd been dubbed someone of interest to the infamous informant Izaya Orihara. He certainty didn't catch on until much later how far back this interest and fascination with him went. Mikado was just another one of Izaya's lovely human pawns.

Izaya did love humans and he absolutely loved to see them in all kinds of situations and circumstances. Most of all though he loved to see them break, and once he had decided this would be the fate of Mikado there really was no way or room for escape. It really only came down to how long Mikado could hold onto his own mind and emotions while Izaya played his wild and often sickeningly traumatizing and twisted mind games.

Mikado had changed and prompted the change of many others through his own progression, but nobody came out as different and as warped as Mikado himself had. He was Izaya's _**'favorite' **_pawn.

The saddest part in all of this was he could no longer bring forth any type of sadness or regret for all the decisions he had made and all the pain he had bared and even instilled onto others to make it to this point.

Izaya was one twisted demented bastard but _he_ was all the more sick for the way the man inevitably made him feel; the way he worked him like a puppet that didn't even know he was one until it was too late and he'd already become much too entangled in his master's controlling strings.

Izaya had set out to break Mikado and though he put up a more greater fight than ever Izaya himself could have imagined he did indeed break. Izaya was then left picking up the pieces and keeping them all selfishly to himself. There would not be enough pieces left for him to rebuild.


End file.
